


Between two books

by Salambo06 (orphan_account)



Series: Fic Giveaway [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6973471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Salambo06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt, love at first sight, that begins like this:</p><p>" They meet in a bookstore, when it’s snowing outside and the streets are empty."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between two books

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElizaTheHobo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaTheHobo/gifts).



> This fiction is for [ Eliza ](http://daveynellist.tumblr.com/) who asked Love at first sight, and I took the liberty to base this story on one of your prompt!  
> Thank you to [Heather](http://snogbox1.tumblr.com/) for her job as a beta !  
> [My Tumblr](http://johnlockfulfillmenbt.tumblr.com/)

Sherlock sighed as he closed the door behind him, welcoming the warmth from the bookstore with a smile. He had considered not coming here, as he did almost every sunday now, because of the snow, but he was glad now he decided to come. The streets had been peacefully empty, the cold air making it hard to breathe, but Sherlock had taken his time, enjoying these few minutes to himself. 

“Hello Sherlock,” Mr. Faston, the owner, greeted him.

Sherlock nodded at him, already unbuttoning his coat to go hang it up. There was only one other coat there, more like a jacket, and Sherlock took a few seconds to study it. Well used, medium size, clearly male owner, a faint smell of tobacco. Sherlock frowned at the cane resting against the wall, certain this coat can’t belong to an old man. Looking around him, Sherlock searches the empty store but the man must be hiding behind one of the shelves. Sherlock glanced at Mr. Faston one last time, not missing his knowing smile, and turned to the apiology section. 

Sherlock was just about to reach for the book he had abandoned last week when he heard a light chuckle. The same sound echoed in the store again and Sherlock followed it, walking silently. He usually tried to stay in a corner when he came here, ignoring the other customers, but there was something fascinating, knowing they were the only two people in the store at the moment. 

“That can”t be.”

The voice was barely above a whisper and Sherlock stopped, staring between two books at the man sitting on the floor, eyes fixed on some book about famous crime. Before he could stop himself, Sherlock was deducing him, eyes traveling fast from the frown between his eyebrows to his extended leg on the floor. His wrist said time spend in the sun, his posture betraying years of training, most probably army career, and the occasional twitch in his leg betraying a recent wound. Sherlock felt the incontrable urge to talk to him, to somehow make this stranger look up at him, and before he could think twice about it, Sherlock walked out from behind his shelf.

“This book contains a lot of mistakes,” he said, feeling his heartbeat quicken as the man’s eyes snapped up.

“Does it?”

Sherlock couldn’t repress a shiver as the man stood up, his eyes not leaving Sherlock’s and his voice still echoing into his head. He was shorter than him, but Sherlock felt as if he was taking all the space in the narrow passage between the two shelves. Sherlock breathed in slowly, trying to regain his composure.

“Yes, I’ve already contacted the editors, but they wouldn’t listen,” Sherlock explained, still not sure what he was doing.

“I should find another one, then,” the man smiled, and Sherlock’s eyes dropped to his lips.

Sherlock swallowed with difficulty, forcing himself to look away, “You should, yes.”

The man’s smile grew wider, “Maybe you could suggest one for me?”

Sherlock nodded, not sure he could trust his voice at the moment and turned around, walking to the far end of the shop quickly. He heard the man’s footsteps behind him, and couldn’t help but notice the lack of limp. Interesting.

“By the way,” the man said when Sherlock stopped in front of the criminology section, “I’m John.”

Sherlock turned back to face him slowly, allowing himself to smile as he caught the slightest hint of doubt in John’s eyes. 

“Sherlock,” he replied, extending a hand, “Sherlock Holmes.”

John stepped closer, eyes not leaving his as he shook his hand, and said, “Nice to meet you, Sherlock Holmes.”

Somehow, with John’s hand in his and his heart pounding in his chest, Sherlock just _knew._


End file.
